


{TEASER} Devil's Love

by AIHARU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Sex, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Romance, adult, mature - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIHARU/pseuds/AIHARU
Summary: [Open Pre-Order till 15 Oct 2018]Rivaere Light NovelUkuran : B6Halaman : +-60-80 halamanJilid : SoftcoverCover by Nur AfifahLevi tidak sengaja Membuat kontrak dengan seekor Inkubus karena eksperimen Hanji. Tetapi, Inkubus yang masih dalam masa training ini bergitu polos, membuat Levi gemas!Dan sekarang mereka terjebak dalam ikatan kontrak, sementara Levi tidak punya keinginan apa pun untuk dikabulkan.Bisakan Inkubus menggemaskan itu menyelesaikan misi yang sekaligus menjadi latihan agar ia dapat menjadi iblis sepenuhnya?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harga IDR 70,000  
> Form Order :  
> https://goo.gl/forms/lTBOiVnZ6lRukh2I2

Copyright

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Devil's Love by A I H A R u

 

   
  


 

**PROLOGUE**

 

Musim panas tahun ini lebih panas dari biasanya. Bahkan, angin malam terasa pengap membuat para pejalan kaki merasa lebih lelah. Levi baru saja sampai di apartemen setelah berjalan kaki dari stasiun yang memakan waktu lima belas menit.

Ia merasa gerah karena baju yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat. Perlahan, pria itu membuka kancing kemeja. Levi menyadari secarik kertas di dalam kantung kemejanya. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu, sebuah pentagram rumit digambar di atas kertas itu, dengan berbagai macam simbol aneh yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

“Tsk,” Ia berdecih. Profesor Hanji—teman masa kecil Levi, yang menyelipkan kertas dengan gambar itu pastinya. Hanji sedang membuat sebuah penelitian tentang partikel kasat mata. Katanya, hanya beberapa orang ‘diberkahi penglihatan’ yang dapat melihatnya. Dalam artian lain ‘melihat hantu’. Hanya saja, penelitian ini sangat sulit karena tidak dapat membedakan yang benar-benar bisa melihat dan yang berbohong. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan penelitiannya ~~sendiri.~~ Ralat, tidak sendiri melainkan dengan Levi sebagai objek penelitian.

Levi kesal, tetapi ia tidak membuangnya, malah menaruh kertas itu di meja. Akan ia pikirkan lagi untuk membantu teman gilanya itu atau tidak. Ia memilih mandi dan mendinginkan kepala. Hari itu, ia sudah di suruh merapalkan mantera-mantera aneh dan tak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Sambil berendam, Levi merenungkan kejadian tadi siang. Ia berharap jika Hanji dapat menyerah dengan cepat karena pada dasarnya, Levi tidak percaya dengan hal gaib.

Setelah mandi, Levi mengerjakan sedikit pekerjaan yang ia bawa pulang. Hingga tanpa disadari, waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam dua belas malam. Levi menarik kedua lengannya kebelakang, meluruskan tulang punggung. Ia menghela napas, kemudian matanya kembali tertuju pada secarik kertas di ujung meja. Ia meraih kertas itu, tetapi nahas, jarinya tergores pinggiran kertas itu. Levi kaget, darahnya membekas, menodai kertas bergambar pentagram itu. Ia kesal, melemparnya ke atas meja dan pergi tidur. Tak menyadari secercah cahaya keluar dari kertas itu.

 


	2. CHAPTER 1 : The Contract

Levi berada dalam ruangan gelap. Ketika matanya menyesuaikan, ia mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Tak ada cahaya. Tak lama, ruang itu berubah merah. Tiba-tiba ia mendapati dirinya berada di atas sebuah ranjang dengan sprei sutera berwarna merah.

Levi berkedip beberapa kali, menyadari bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Ruangan terasa agak panas, mungkin lilin di samping ranjang membuat temperatur tubuhnya ikut naik. Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi karena di dalam mimpi.

Pria setengah baya itu melihat sekeliling. Ruangan jadi terlihat lebih erotis. Mungkin mirip dengan salah satu rumah bordil yang pernah ia kunjungi.

“Apa yang kau cari, _Sir_?” Tetiba suara membuatnya kaget. Seorang bocah bersandar di samping ranjang. Levi terbelalak, menatap bocah manis itu. Mata hijaunya berbinar menggoda dengan rambut coklat yang bergerak lembut ketika bocah itu menggerakkan kepala. Terlebih, pakaiannya yang memperlihatkan sebagian bersar kulit.

“Mau apa kau, Bocah,” Levi menyalakan rokok yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

“Anda yang memanggilku,” jawab bocah itu. Levi terdiam.

“Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu. Kau masuk ke dalam mimpiku.”

“Eek, Anda sadar kalau ini mimpi?” Levi berdecih. Ia diam dan membuang muka, melihat dupa yang terbakar di sudut ruangan. Menyeruakkan aroma yang membuat kepalanya sedikit melayang.

“Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan.”

“Aku tidak punya punya keinginan apa pun. Pulanglah.” Bocah itu cemberut.

“Aku tidak akan bisa pulang sampai mengabulkan satu permintaan Anda. Anda yang memanggilku.”

“Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau iblis. Ini hanya mimpi, Bocah.”

“Eh, Anda tidak takut?”

“Takut? Kenapa aku harus takut?”

“Aku kan bertanduk, aku ini iblis yang akan menjadi raja iblis!” Bocah itu berdiri di atas kasur dengan pose bangga.

“Pfttt … tidak buruk,” Levi terkekeh, membuat iblis muda itu tercengang. Bocah iblis itu kembali duduk di ranjang dengan pipi memerah.

“Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal sementara sampai aku memutuskan sebuah keinginan.”Bocah iblis menjadi sangat senang.

“Yay, pikirkan baik-baik permintaanmu, _Sir_!” Bocah iblis mengacungkan jempol, bangga dengan kontrak pertama yang ia buat.

 _“Saya—Eren Jaeger, Inkubus. Membuat kontrak dengan Levi Ackerman sebagai master dengan satu buah permintaan, dibayar dengan sebuah jiwa.”_ Demikian sang bocah iblis merapal kontrak. Cahaya putih berputar bagai angin topan dengan mereka berdua sebagai pusatnya. Ia menunjuk dada Levi, dan cahaya itu kita berputar di tangan Eren. Di akhir kata-katanya, wajah bocah itu memerah. Ia menarik kerah piyama Levi, menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Membuat Levi kembali terkejut.

Sebuah simbol dengan tulisan—mirip dengan yang ia lihat pada pentagram Hanji, melingkar pada jari manis di tangan kiri. Membentuk sebuah tato cincin.

“Ini ada bukti kontrak kita,” kata Eren menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan tato yang juga terbentuk pada jari manisnya.

“Kau terlihat senang.” Levi memandangan tato itu.

Bocah iblis itu tersenyum bangga. Dada Levi mencelos.

_“Ini kan hanya mimpi,”pikirnya._


End file.
